¡Sorpresa!
by Mizufuusen
Summary: Hola, vengo otra vez con un nuevo fanfic de uno de mis animes favoritos, Gintama. Cabe mencionar que a este fic yo ya lo había publicado en otro foro, así que no es plagio ;)


—¡Sorpresa!

Oh sí, qué _grata_ sorpresa.

En el momento en que abrió las puertas de la sala de reuniones todos sus conocidos aparecieron entusiasmados anunciando el cumpleaños de su, tan querido y odiado a la vez, vice-comandante del, tan querido y odiado también, Shinsengumi Hijikata Toushiro. La expresión habitual del cumpleañero no cambió en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera cuando sus subordinados le lanzaron serpentinas y globos de todos los colores existentes, ni cuando vio a los vagos de la Yorozuya devorarse los postres antes que él mismo lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verlos vomitar en seguida porque los postres estaban rellenos de mayonesa. Justo en ese momento, Kondo junto con Yamazaki lo escoltaron animosos hacia dentro donde la _party_ había dado inicio. Y así pasó toda la tarde, como todas las tardes de los cinco de mayo de cada año. Todo iba bastante normal.

Kondo estaba prácticamente desnudo como siempre y algo ebrio, añadiendo que en su cuerpo podían verse moretones marca puño-patada de Otae; el viejo Matsudaira no le había dado nada de atención al vice-comandante, alegando que lo tenía que soportar a diario como para tener que saludarlo ese día, cabe mencionar que ni siquiera estaba enterado de que era su cumpleaños, solo asistió porque escuchó que habría licor y chicas bonitas, de esto último comenzó a dudar un poco.

Por otro lado, el hermano menor de la gorila intentaba detener al pequeño monstruo en forma de niña que no había parado de comer desde que llegó, mientras que Yamazaki observaba con detenimiento como el estómago de ésta iba creciendo a ritmos alarmantes. Algo que llamó la atención de Hijikata, además de todo eso, era que un hombre familiarmente sospechoso, de cabello oscuro y largo y bigote gracioso, vestía un uniforme del Shinsengumi acompañado de una cosa amorfa vestida igual… Les echaría el ojo más tarde.

Todo transcurría normalmente como todos los años, los mismos regalos de todos los años, mayonesa, y los mismos dementes y lunáticos con los que convivía los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, incluyendo días feriados, etc. Aún así, Hijikata sudó frío al darse cuenta que dos seres en particular no estaban presentes y eso era suficiente para que supiera que algo peligroso hacia su persona estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El jefe de la Yorozuya y el sádico de Sougo no habían dado señales de vida en toda la tarde, poco a poco los invitados se iban retirando, dejando solo a algunos presentes; los del Shinsengumi y la Yorozuya.

—Muchas gracias por esta hermosa tarde, Hijikata-san —habló Shinpachi con su habitual cortesía, cargando a sus espaldas una adormilada y rechoncha Kagura—. Espero que termine bien su cumpleaños, nos vemos. —Y haciendo una reverencia salió del cuartel.

—Ah, sí, claro…

¿Qué termine bien? Oh, cierto, el día aún no había llegado a su fin y eso significaba que todavía podían pasarle cosas horribles en manos de esos locos sádicos. Comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado.

—¡Fukuchou!

La voz chillona de Yamazaki lo tomó desprevenido y un poco más y casi lo golpeó del susto.

—Me llevaré a Kondo-san —anunció sosteniendo un inconciente y semidesnudo comandante— Por favor, apague las luces al salir, se lo encargo. —Y haciendo una reverencia salió de la sala de reuniones dejándolo solo.

Hijikata dio un vistazo panorámico del lugar, no había nadie, solamente predominaba un desorden total. Suspiró más relajado mientras encendía un cigarrillo para luego llevárselo a la boca. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a su habitación a descansar, había sido un día bastante largo y ya estaba que caía del sueño. No debía preocuparse de ese par. Seguramente el adicto a los dulces estaba gastando todo su dinero en el Pachinko y el sádico estaba gastando sus ahorros en utilería para intentar matarlo; nada de otro mundo.

—_Muere Hijikata, muere Hijikata, muere Hijikata… Muere Hijika…_

El vice-comandante deslizó la puerta de su habitación a altas horas de la noche y sus ojos se encontraron con aquel par de sádicos vestidos de esa _forma_. Ya había visto a Sougo con esa túnica blanca y velas encendidas alrededor de su cabeza, pero ahora el idiota de la Yorozuya lo acompañaba. Unas retorcidas sonrisas se dibujaron en ambos mientras escondían detrás de sus espaldas fotografías de Hijikata… Lo más probable era que trataban de hacerle algún tipo de hechizo o algo.

—¿Q-Qué creen que están haciendo, par de bastardos? —las palabras apenas salían de su boca al apretar sus dientes a causa de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Aquel par parecía no escucharlo.

—Oi, Danna —Sougo le habló a su compañero, ignorando por completo a su superior—, te dije que esto no funcionaría. Mi idea era mejor.

Hijikata parecía explotar al sentirse ignorado.

—Okita-_kun_, fue tu culpa. Las ansias que tienes de matar a Oonishi-kun hicieron que nos delatara, idiota —regañó Gintoki dándole un golpe al menor.

Hijikata explotó.

—¡No hablen entre ustedes como si no estuviera presente, desgraciados!

Hijikata Toushiro enfureció en cólera, tomó su espada más cercana y salió disparado a asesinar a esos dos insolentes. Su mejor regalo de cumpleaños sería, sin dudas, las cabezas de Sougo y Gintoki como trofeos… Sin importar tener que cometer seppuku después, valía el arriesgarse.


End file.
